More precisely, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a razor handle having a handle body and a lock/release mechanism including:
two arms, each having a bearing for pivotally connecting a shaving head, the arms extending substantially symmetrically on both sides of a medial axis, the arms being elastically biased opposite to one another toward a head locking position wherein the bearings are adapted to pivotally bear the shaving head, and the arms being movable toward one another into a head release position wherein the bearings are adapted to release the shaving head,
a plunger which is movable between the two arms, substantially parallel to the medial axis; and
and a spring biasing the plunger away from the handle, such that the plunger is adapted to cooperate with a cam surface belonging to the shaving head for biasing the shaving head toward a rest position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,357 discloses an example of such a known shaver, in which the arms are connected together by a resilient bridge portion which biases the arms in opposite directions. The biasing force transmitted to the arms by the bridge portion may, however, vary in time due to the creeping or wear of the plastic material forming the bridge portion.